


Reunion

by Lady_Sage



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sage/pseuds/Lady_Sage
Summary: Souji is coming back from the city for a visit. Yosuke welcomes him at the station, but not with a typical "hello." Things turn out better than they had both been expecting.





	

10:30pm.

The train would be arriving any minute now. Yosuke sat at the bench, his legs shaking as he waited. Souji would be on the train that was meant to arrive soon. He was making a surprise visit, but could only make it in late. And since he didn’t want to be a bother and keep his uncle and cousin up, he had asked Yosuke to meet him at the station instead. The brunette had been more than eager to comply, too. Having Souji to himself for a night—especially since his parents weren’t around—would be perfect. After all, he had been waiting for the opportune moment to tell his best friend the truth, and this coming night would be as good as any.

The announcement of the train’s oncoming arrival sounded off in the station. Yosuke practically jumped to his feet. This was it. This would be the first time they’ve seen each other again since Souji moved back to the city. And while the brunette was anxious, he was still ready.

The train arrived and slowed to a stop. The doors slid open and Yosuke’s heart pounded in his chest. He had no idea what was going to happen, but that wasn’t going to stop him. Not now.

Then he saw him. Souji stepped off the train, one bag slung over his shoulder. He saw Yosuke and smiled that small smile of his. And before the brunette even knew what he was doing, he found himself running up to his best friend. He noticed Souji’s smiled widened, and he dropped his bag as Yosuke threw his arms around him. Instead of just hugging him, though, he ended up kissing him. And much to his surprised delight, Souji kissed him back.

Next thing he knew, they were stumbling through his bedroom door. Shirts were being pulled off and pants were being tugged at. Yosuke couldn’t remember how they got to his house. He couldn’t even remember if they had even exchanged greetings or not. At the same time, though, he didn’t really mind. Souji was there and they were kissing and he could no longer think straight. All he could think about was the silver-haired teen he now had pinned to his futon. His best friend was squirming beneath him; acting in such a way only Yosuke would ever get the chance to experience. His heart pounded harder at the thought.

This was between him and Souji. No one else mattered.

The bedroom grew warm with hot breaths. Pants and gasps and moans filled the air. There was skin against skin as the most vulnerable parts of themselves intertwined and merged into a single being. Souji had one hand tangled in the brunette’s hair, his other hand at the small of his back. Yosuke’s hands were on other side of the silver-haired teen’s head, his face buried in his neck. He nipped at it every time he heard his name whispered in his ear.

Then he heard begging, and the brunette whined before sitting up for better leverage as they continued to move their hips together so closely. Yosuke kept one hand by Souji’s head and brought his other hand down to his hips. He grasped at Souji, causing him to gasp, now clutching at the sheets with his own hands. And they kept going, neither wanting to stop. Neither of them wanted it to end.

After cleaning up their mess, Souji rested his head on Yosuke’s bare chest. They held each other close, coming down from their high.

“That was quite the welcoming,” Souji spoke up after what seemed like forever.

Yosuke laughed breathlessly. “I don’t think I even gave us the chance to say hi.”

“That was much better than just saying hello.”

“Shut up, you know what I mean.”

“You know, I never expected you to gather up the nerves to kiss me first. I always figured I’d have to be the one to make the first move.”

The brunette blushed. “Honestly, I don’t know what came over me. I mean, I hadn’t been planning on kissing you. Not then, at least. I had been planning on telling you how I feel, and then I would’ve waited to see where things were gonna go from there. Once I saw you, though, I just—I got so overwhelmed. So this just sorta…happened.”

“Well, actions do speak louder than words.”

He laughed again. “Either way, welcome back, partner.”

He laughed as well. “Thank you.” He sighed contently. “I’m gonna have to walk this off by tomorrow.”

“But what if we go again?” Yosuke said, winking playfully.

“Hey, what makes you think I’ll bottom again?”

“Well, you didn’t take control this time.”

“Yeah, because you started it.” Souji smirked. “I’m the leader, though, so I’m pretty sure I’ll be taking control next time.”

A shiver shot down Yosuke’s spine. “Sounds good, partner.”

“It better.”

The brunette laughed again and kissed the head of silver hair on his chest. Souji looked up at him with a smile and traces of a faint blush.

“I had been planning on telling you how I feel as well,” he said. “I didn’t expect the truth to lead to this, but I’m not complaining.”

“When did you realise how you felt?”

Souji thought for a moment before letting out a soft sigh. “I’m assuming you want the truth.”

“I’d appreciate it.”

He nodded and sat up. “I’ve known since the incident with Nanako…when we almost lost her. I mean, it made me think about how things can change so unexpectedly and so quickly. Someone who’s always around can be there one moment, and then gone the next. So—”

“So why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“Just because I knew how I felt, doesn’t mean I knew how you felt. And I didn’t know, nor did I want to risk losing you as a best friend. I figured having you in my life that way would be better than not having you in my life at all.”

Before anything else could be said, Yosuke sat up and kissed Souji hard. He memorised the feel of his lips. The shape. The curves.

“We’re still best friends and we’re still partners,” he said once they broke apart. “Nothing is ever going to change that.”

He smiled. “So when did you realise?”

He chuckled. “Not until after you moved back to the city. I guess I realised that I missed you way more than the normal best friend would.”

“I missed you, too, Yosuke.”

He blushed before kissing him again. Deeply. Souji kissed him back, pushing him down and climbing on top of him.

“Already?” the brunette said with a blush.

Souji kissed Yosuke’s neck and nipped at a sensitive spot. ‘Not yet, but we can build up to it.”

He shuddered. “Damn it, partner.”

The silver-haired teen smirked, joining his lips with those of the brunette’s beneath him. And they kept kissing until the room heated up again. Until they heated up again. Until the room filled with sounds of pleasure again. Until they were dripping again. Flesh to flesh. Bone to bone.

It was a reunion they would never forget, and one they were bound to repeat.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted my first "smutty" post to be something that wasn't entirely smutty lmao so here it is


End file.
